Reflections
by tromana
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection for pieces set in the Sanctuary universe. Latest: Compare and Contrast: She's not like him.
1. Adjustment

**A/N: **So, I'm very new to Sanctuary - twin (aka Divinia Serit) introduced it to me. I've actually only seen 5 episodes, so I'm trying desperately to hide away from spoilers.

Secondly, Reflections is my oneshot collection for Sanctuary. It's pretty much a dumping ground for any drabbles and oneshots I come up with, instead of letting them clutter up my profile. I have other collections going on in other fandoms: 50 Things to Say and Scarlet Shorts for _the Mentalist_ and TARDIS Trips for _Doctor Who_.

Anyway, that's it for now and I apologise if I contradict any canon that stands beyond what I've watched. I'll catch up eventually.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Adjustment  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Will/Helen  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. The closest I own is a slightly cracky crossover idea with the Mentalist. Oops.  
**Notes:** Written in the Fantasy Script Drabble Tag challenge. 100 words exactly. :D

**Adjustment**

Will was slowly growing used to this place. It had been tough, at first, learning that creatures that people generally belittle and write away as being figments of people's imaginations are actually real. That was why he spent as much time down here, down with the abnormals as he'd learned to call them. He wanted to learn, to appreciate these beings, to _understand. _And Helen obviously had picked up on that a long while ago.

That, and he often wandered down here on autopilot whenever he wasn't quite sure where to go.

"You okay?"

Helen. Standing beside him.

"I'm fine."

end


	2. Apologies

**A/N: **So this is set immediately post 1x06 Nubbins (guess what I just watched?). Shipping-wise, I was leaning more towards Helen/Will, but this episode made me consider Will/Ashley for the first time. Hm.

I'll write something longer than a drabble eventually - I just find drabbling a good way of trying to get a handle on the characters before I get more daring.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Apologies  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Will/Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Notes:** Written in the Fantasy Script Drabble Tag challenge. Prompt: excellent.

**Apologies**

"Will!"

Will paused as he heard Ashley calling. Looking somewhat distracted, the blonde half ran and half walked to catch up with him. She smiled weakly, looking more nervous than he'd ever seen her before.

"I just wanted to apologise…"

"What for?"

"You know, earlier…"

She stared at him pleadingly. Since the Nubbins had finally been recaptured, the air had finally began clearing, much to everyone's relief. Being so hormonally driven had already lead to some frankly embarrassing situations and now was the time to start salvaging relationships, hoping desperately to regain the status quo.

"Yeah, it's okay."

"It was just because of the Nubbins… you know and their…"

She trailed off and Will nodded understandingly.

"It's fine," he answered eventually. "I'm sorry too."

"Excellent."

"Yeah, great."

"Hey, Will?"

"Yes."

"Sleep well."

"You too."

end


	3. Compare and Contrast

**A/N: **Another episode tag, of sorts, this time to The Five. Was meaning to write an update to one of my Mentalist multiparters but needed to get this down first instead. It was bothering me. Heh.

Thank you to: Divinia Serit and melissaadams22 for reviewing previous parts.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Compare and Contrast  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Ashley  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Notes: **Post 1x07 The Five

**Compare and Contrast**

She's not like him.

Her _Dad_.

No, really, she's not.

She doesn't hunt and kill and maim for fun.

Doesn't lash out before thinking.

And definitely not _instead_ of either.

It's not about the thrill of the chase or the rush of adrenaline. Nor is it the fact that unless you strike first, these could be your last moments living, breathing.

Existing.

Alive.

Her heart is fluttering inside, pounding like a big bass drum.

Draws her gun, unlatching the safety in one swift movement.

Takes aim.

Fires.

Misses.

Ducks back into safety.

Curses at herself.

This job isn't easy. She didn't have to follow in her mother's footsteps. Could've gone to college. Met some boy. Become a sports star. She knows she's athletic enough to have achieved that dream.

She chose not to.

Because her Mom is a good person.

Does this for the right reasons.

Has taught her well.

Continues to do so.

The creatures, the abnormals they pick up, they're not just picking them up for the safety of humans. It's for the abnormals too. These beings, increasing in prevalence all the time, need their protection as much as people need protecting from them.

And that's why she does this. With her Mom. With Will and Henry and everyone else who helps to keep the Sanctuary running smoothly.

She knows she does good.

And her Mom is a pretty damn good role model too.

Given her everything she needs and more.

Thinking about it, her life is rather exciting, it could be worse.

In fact, she's pretty much blessed.

She straightens.

Reloads the gun.

Focuses on her target for a second time.

Pulls the trigger.

Gotcha.

Takes a deep breath, willing her heart rate to finally slow down. Because she doesn't capture these creatures for cheap thrills. It's for the greater good. And that's why she's different to him.

She knows that the excitement is just a bonus.

end


End file.
